Princess Molestia Wants Cake
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: Everyone's favorite princess has asked a delectable royal guard to come to her bedroom...


One day, in Canterlot castle, a white unicorn fitted with a suit of yellow armor was walking towards Princess Celestia's bedroom. He was a royal guard who found himself not patrolling for potential intruders with a spear in hoof this shift, but careening a dolly meant for holding pastries with a handle under his magical grip. The closer the unicorn came to Celestia's bedroom, the more he thought about how odd that he, a member of an elite force established to defend citizens and royalty of Equestria alike, was being tasked with delivering baked goods. Or to be more precise, A baked good…

What sat stationary on the moving cart was not an assortment of delectable delicacies, but rather a single dessert...a cake. Despite only having the company of the one wheeling it to its ultimate destination, it wasn't exactly a sight to behold. It was a single-layered, non-decorated, would be gone in ten seconds flat at one of Pinkie Pie's parties, vanilla cake. It was rounded, and had white vanilla-flavored frosting and white-blue chocolate-flavored icing. That last detail is what intrigued the guard the most, as the color of the frosting and the color of the icing matched his fur and mane color respectively…

The feature did not seem coincidental, as Celestia had only placed the order for the cake at the royal bakery three days ago. She had also had a peculiar conversation with him on the day she had done so. It had gone as such...

"I liked the way you were looking at me the other day…" Celestia had said to him with a gleeful smile in the palace three days ago.

She gave him a wink, and in response, he blushed.

"Hehe, it's nothing to be ashamed of…" Celestia told him, rubbing his chin with her hoof. "Sometimes, the eyes just want to connect with two luscious, golden apples…"

With that, his face went bright red. Celestia laughed.

"You're so easy…" she playfully taunted. "But that's one of the reasons I like you so much...you're so innocent...and sweet."

The guard began to tingle, sweating and smiling goofily.

"No, I'm serious…" Celestia continued to flirt with him. "You're so nice to me and the other guards that it...kinds of turns me on. It also makes me wonder what you...taste like."

"...?" the guard's facial expression of cheer and silliness turned to one of slight confusion.

"You'll understand what I mean when the time comes…" Celestia said, her facial expression of glee remaining unchanged. "Just earlier today, I placed an order for a very special treat to be prepared at my own personal royal bakery. I've been told that it will be ready in three day's time. When that time comes, I request that you procure the treat from the bakery and bring it to me. I will await your arrival in my bedroom...sweetie."

Celestia then leaned in close to the guard and gave him a kiss on the cheek...followed by a long lick. The guard felt both flattered and unnerved as he could feel how much Celestia was enjoying the taste of his skin...and sweat.

"See you around...cutie." Celestia said as she trotted away.

The guard was really wondering now...what EXACTLY was Celestia going to do with him? He was about to find out as he finally brought the dolly to Princess Celestia's door. He knocked on the door with a front hoof and Celestia opened the door a short time later.

"So you came…" she greeted her subject. "And I see you brought the cake, like I asked. I had expected nothing less from my obedient little sweetheart…"

The guard blushed and grinned again, hating to admit that he did enjoy this.

"Mmm...please bring it in here." Celestia politely requested. "I'm going to make myself comfortable…"

The guard acquiesced, wheeling the cart inside the bedroom as he looked around the place. Celestia laid down on her bed that had been made with her favorite sun emblem-decorated sheets and spread out her back legs as she patted her crotch with her hoof. The guard stopped wheeling the dolly by the bed and turned to Celestia, admiring her stance as he awaited his next order.

"Hee hee…" Celestia giggled. "It should be obvious what I want you to do now…help yourself..."

The guard's face went redder than ever as he started taking off his armor. He only got the chance to take off his helmet and hoof bracers though before Celestia started laughing.

"I meant to the cake, you silly perv…" she teased.

Despite being confused once again, the guard shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the cake. He was about to cut himself a slice...until he realized that he didn't bring a knife...or forks and plates for that matter...

"Don't worry…" Celestia said, knowing what was on his mind. "I didn't want you to bring anything else...it'll be more appealing to watch you...dig right in…"

The guard immediately obliged, taking a sizable piece of the cake from its lower-right end with his hoof and happily stuffing it into his mouth before chewing it and swallowing it. In spite of all his puzzlement concerning Celestia's orders, his little known love for sweet things had him following through this one without any hesitation.

"How does it taste?" Celestia asked with a wide grin and a yellow aura glowing around her horn.

Before the guard could express his love for the cake and gratitude, he felt himself being lifted in the air. He then noticed that there was a yellow aura surrounding him, and that Celestia was using her magic to remove all of his remaining armor, which fell to the floor with a resounding thump.

"I can tell you enjoyed it…" Celestia said as she carried the magically bound guard over to her bed. She wrapped her front legs around his body and whispered something into his ear…

"But the cake was only the main course...it's time for the best part...DESSERT."

And with that, Princess Celestia took magic hold of the guard's toy rocket and welcomed it into her private space base. The guard became overjoyed as his and Celestia's favorite plaything made history...and turned into cake.

Yes, really. The guard was not shocked or confused as he started to feel his insides of bones and organs becoming moistened bread, and the exterior of his skin and fur becoming white frosting. It all made sense now and it felt so good…

"Tee hee," Celestia snickered, "don't fully transform just yet...we just need to go for a bit longer...oh...oh...ooooohhhhh…yeah. There it is. There is the icing on THIS cake…"

Now that the climax had reached a conclusion, Celestia stopped the levitation spell and allowed the content guard to complete his transformation. He was naturally brought into a sitting position as his flank and torso were both rounded out into four large, circular layers of cake stacked on top of each other, each layer decreasing in size in ascending order. He gave one last smile as all of his legs receded into his new body, and his head contorted into a final fifth layer, the smallest one. The blue and white-streaked hair on his tail became the white-blue icing that surrounded his four bottom layers, and the blue and white-streaked hair on his head became the white-blue icing surrounding his fifth top layer.

The guard had fully become a cake. Celestia looked upon him and gave him the sweetest smile she could give.

"Yes, it was an enchanted cake that you ate…" Celestia explained. "I requested for it to be laced with the magic to mold all who consume it into the shape of their soul…take a moment to thank the good pastry chefs down at the bakery for allowing your true form to manifest itself...I already know that you have thanked me...my sweet…"

Celestia paused and poked the icing on the top layer of quintuple-layered cake with her hoof. She then brought her hoof to her mouth and licked the icing she had gotten on it. Her mouth began to water…

"...Delicious…" she continued as she loomed over the now nervous cake guard with saliva dripping from her mouth. "Sugar-coated...irresistible...would be gone before the party even BEGAN PASTRY! OH HEAVEN HELP ME, I JUST HAVE TO HAVE A TASTE OF YOU!"

The cake guard could do nothing but sit tight and prepare for his fate as the ravenous princess swooped towards him and...gave him a kiss on the side of his top layer...followed by a wet, slobbering lick. Celestia got a good chunk of his frosting on her tongue, which she then promptly brought into her mouth and swallowed.

"Mmmmm...oh, that's the stuff…" a satiated Celestia said. "You magnificent confection…"

The cake guard observed the sight and felt...strangely pleased by the sight that someone was enjoying eating a part of him. He also felt the icing and frosting Celestia took off of him being filled in with new icing and frosting, making him look as good as new.

"And there's the best part…" Celestia said happily. "I can eat you to my heart's content and you'll always be restored to your full beauty…"

It was then that the cake guard had a good feeling about what was going to happen next…

"Today is your last day serving me as a royal guard…" Celestia told him sweetly. "And your first day serving me as a cake befitting royalty...tell me, how does it feel?"

Celestia then looked at the face of his top layer and saw two bright red dots appearing, one on the right side, and one on the left.

"Ha ha ho…" Celestia laughed. "My sweet, sweet, pastry boy…"

_*MMMUH*_

_A kiss on the face..._

Soon, the cake that had once been a guard was put on a stand in Celestia's bedroom, his only armor now being a transparent, glass case. His true form would forever be admired by the ruler he loved, the one who knew him…

_as an _Angel_ic _Delight…

_THE END _


End file.
